su protegida
by magui9999
Summary: ¿y si alice fuera la hija del presidente? ¿y jasper tuviera que protegerla?...


Capitulo 1: primer día

Si al fin había llegado el día hoy cumplía 17 y por supuesta que toda la nación andaba detrás de la princesita para ver que hacía.

Si soy yo alice cullen la hija del presidente si, si que emoción para todos menos para mí siempre te seguía alguien jamás desde que tengo uso de razón eh podido estar sola.

Era el día mas feliz de mi vida pero había otra cosa que la cambiaba totalmente papa fue elegido por lo tanto nos tuvimos que mudar a la capital eso implicaba un nuevo colegio me asustaba la idea de un lugar nuevo aquí conocía a todos desde los 6 años tenía mis amigo y podía vivir tranquila sin que alguien dijera "oh es la hija del presidente "oh saquémosle una foto" nada de eso aquí.

Toc, toc, toc, alguien golpeo a la puerta

- Puedo pasar- pregunto una vos desde afuera.

- Claro adelante- respondí

Era Grace ella era una de las cuantas personas que trabajaba en la casa presidencial ella era una segunda madre para mí.

- Feliz cumple años ally-

- Gracias Grace-

- Como amaneció hoy-

- Bien algo nerviosa imagínate el primer día y encima mi cumpleaños-

- Todo estará bien ahora cámbiese y baje que su padre la espera-

- Grace una cosa más-

- Si-

- Estamos en el siglo 21 agradecería que no me trataras de usted-

- Por supuesto alice-

Grace se retiro de mi habitación y me decidía levantarme abrí mi modesto guardarropa mentira no lo era, era gigantesco.

Ave que me pongo unos pantalones blancos unas valeranas color gris y muna blusa blanca con un chaleco gris. Si creo que es lo mejor para hoy.

Me cambien y tome mi bolso y baje a la bajada de las escaleras estaba el gran salón principal y a la derecha estaba el comedor principal no me gustaba usarlo por lo que prefería usar la cocina de servicio.

Me estaba por sentar a desayunar cuando escuche una vos

- Ni se te ocurra desayunar acá hoy es tu cumpleaños- era la vos de mi padre

- ¡papa!-

- Feliz cumpleaños hija-

- Papa pensé que no ibas a poder estar pensé que estaba en Europa-

- Si estaba pero por nada me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hijita-

- Gracias-

- Ah por cierto tengo un regalo para ti estuve en Europa para ser más exacto en Francia y es la capital de la moda y por supuesto está lleno te tiendas de un conocido diseñador que se que a mi hija le encanta-

- Oh por dios no era necesario-

- Por supuesto que lo era es tu día ten-

Me dijo entregándome una bolsa de Louis vuitton el bolso era hermoso

- Oh gracias papa no creas que es demasiado-

- Mmm no quiero que lo uses para tu primer día de clases ahora ya termina de prepararte y baja a la cochera que los espera el auto.

Estaba lleno hacia las escaleras cuando alguien ame abraso por la espalda y me levanto

- Feliz cumpleaños duende- grito a todo pulmón mi hermano

- Emmett cullen bájame en este momento y gracias-

- A si claro- dijo depositándome en el suelo

- Gracias- le dije

- Y bien como te preparas para el primer día-

- Bien nerviosa pero bien-

- Genial anda apúrate que te espero en el auto-

Rápidamente deje a mi hermano y me dirigí a mi habitación a recoger mi bolso. Luego baje a la cochera y ahí nos esperaba el auto mi hermano ya se encontraba arriba del auto.

Estábamos en camino para el colegio cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle algo a mi hermano

- No tendremos seguridad-

- Yo no, no es necesario se cuidarme solo- me respondió el

- Perdón-

- Si acéptalo era muy chiquita e indefensa-

- Si claro como cuando el jardín de niños tuve que defenderte de eso chicos que querían purgarte el cabello con pegamento-

- Bueno eso fue una acepción-

- Si una acepción en fin no nos vallamos de tema-

- Por hoy solo abra servicio secreto y te cuidare yo-

- Y mañana que sucederá-

- Papa vera se es necesario que tengas o no guarda espalda-

- Qué alegría-

- Hemos llegado- dijo alece el chofer

- Lista- me pregunto emmett antes de bajar

- Lista- respondí no muy segura de mis palabras.

De repente la puerta se abrió gracias a dios no había una gran cantidad de personas abolladas contra el auto algo mucho peor para mi gusto las muchas personas que estaban frente al colegio se quedaban mirando y cuchichiaban entre ellas sobre nosotros.

- Déjalos no les prestes atención- me aconsejo emmett, él estaba al lado mío tratando de que me paralizara.

- Si- fue lo único que pude decir realmente me sentía muy incómoda para mi gusto.

Pasmo entre esa gente hasta que llegamos al establecimiento está muy lindo grande iluminado lleno de ventanales y con un gran parque.

Lo primero que hicimos fue pasar por la dirección en busca del horario el día se dividía en tres parte en la primera teníamos historia en la segunda idioma que era ruso y en la tercera dibujo.

Creo que sería un buen día. Agarre la ojo y busque el salón a-113 era el salón. Al fin lo encontré golpe la puerta y espere que me contestaran

- Adelante- me dijo una vos desde adentro seria la del profesor, abrí la puerta y pase la clase se me quedo mirando

- Ah señorita alice es un gusto tenerla con nosotros por ciento muy bueno el discurso de su padre- me dijo el profesor

- Oh gracias- le respondí

- No quedan muchos lugares así que teme asiento al lado de la señorita hale- dijo señalándome el lugar ahí se encontraba esta chica la cual era muy linda tenía un cuerpo escultural largas pierna ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia que caía en cascada por su espalda.

- Gracias-

Ah esta chica creo que no le agrado mucho que me sentara a su lado.

- Bien clase yo soy el profesor Wells tendré historia con ustedes antes de empezar quiero pedirles que sean muy respetuoso con la señorita alice- dijo el

En ese momento me ruborice

- Claro porque es la hija del presidente- dijo alguien y todo el año estallo en risas menos yo

- Disculpe señor newton quiere acerle una visita al director-

En ese momento se le borro la sonrisa a este chico.

- Bien como les decía quiero que sean amables con ella no por ser la hija del presidente si no porque es nueva y todos sabemos lo feo que es el primer día de clases- finalizo el señor Wells, el mismo siguió hablando pero no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba interesada en hacer mís propias charlas.

Mire a mi compañera de banco y le dije

- Hola soy alice-

- Sé quién eres- respondió seria

- Oh disculpa se que suelo caerle mal a las personas pero te agradecería que me trataras bien ya que es mi primer día de escuela y tengo terror-

- Igual yo soy nueva me llamo rosalie-

- Es un gusto conocerte-

- Igual-

- Perdón- grito el maestro- señoritas cullen y hale que cabo de decir

- Eh que enrique octavo era muy conocido por a verse casado 6 veces y repudiar a las mujer- le respondí orgullosa de mi conocimiento

- Bien- dijo algo enojado porque le respondí correctamente

Trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

La campana sonó todo el mundo salió corriendo de la clase así el receso. Yo me quede con rosalie ambas salimos al parque y nos sentamos sobre el pasto y le pregunte

- Quienes son ellas- le pregunte señalando a un grupo de chicas

- Son las animadoras se llaman Tanya Irina Kate victoria y maría son muy creídas y no les importa quién sea que se creen superiores-

- Que lindas-

- Perdón-

- Era chiste-

- Hola lindas- era emmett solía hacer esa cosa

- Rosalie el es emmett mi hermano-

- Emmett ella es rosalie mi amiga-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y creo que hubo un flechazo.

- Duende mío escúchame hoy tengo que resolver un asunto llamado Tanya- me dijo moviendo las cejas

- Estas con una de esas- le pregunto rose sobresaltada

- Tranquila barbee no te pongas celosa ya tendré tiempo para ti. Bien como te decía tal vez yo no vuelva a dormir a casa o llegue tarde si papa o mama pregunta me fui a la casa de un amigo a estudiar y des que ya tengo edad suficiente para hacer lo que quiere-

- Bien- le respondí

- Gracias te quiero hermanita y adiós-

Rosalie lo miro con cara de incrédula

- Tranquila te saludare a ti también dios rubia linda y sin celos ya estaré contigo- le dijo a rose

- No lo creo- le respondió seria

- Yo si-

Grito mientras se iba asia donde estaban sus amigos.

- Siempre es así- me pregunto rose mientras nos volvíamos a sentar

- Si, y a ti te ha encantado- le respondí riendo

- Claro que no-

- Claro que si-

- No-

- Si lo que digas-

Trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

De nuevo sonaba el timbre seguía la próxima hora ruso, a quien se le ociaría poner eso como asignatura ósea es ruso está bien yo savia y no me miren así papa pensó que nos tendríamos que ir a vivir a Rusia con nuestra tía y nos ando a una academia de ruso y al final aquí estamos no fuimos a Rusia y desperdicie tiempo valioso en eso.

- Privet(hola en ruso) - dijo el profesor tenia tal cual es aspecto de un ruso pero oscuro piel blanca y cara poco amistosa

- Soy en profesor nasbaragt conmigo tendrán ruso y desde ya no haré ninguna diferencia con mis alumnos y menos con hijas de presidentes-

Es eso monto sentí una vergüenza terrible.

- Perdone usted es ruso tiene algo encontrar de los norteamericanos-

Le pregunte

- Parece que el angelito de la nación no sabe el secreto va secreto a voces- dijo esa chica maría la de las animadoras

- No sé de qué estás hablando- le respondí que quería estar diciendo

- Tu padre o el presidente como quieras llamarlo en la última reunió en Rusia tubo un supuesto romance con la esposa del presidente ruso-

- Claro que no yo estuve hay aparte soy la hija lo sabría-

- En ese caso felicítalo es increíble como logro ocultártelo-

- No lo oculto porque jamás paso-

- Wuo pensé que entre zorras no hay secretos-

- Me estas llamando zorra retráctate-

- Quien te crees que eres solo por ser la hija del presidente-

- Eras una. . . . –

- Señoritas por favor si no les molesta quiero seguir con esta clase- dijo el profesor

- Pero profesor mire lo que me dijo ellas- espeto maría

- Seguimos o prefieren visitar al director- pregunto

- No- respondimos ambas

Genial mi primer día y ya tenía una pelea pero que era ese secreto de mi padre.

Al terminar la clase Salí al pasillo dirigiéndome al comedor era la hora del almuerzo al parecer ya toda la esculla se había enterrado de mi pequeña discusión. El rato del almuerzo transcurrió sin cosas interesante rosalie y emmett discutieron como era de esperar porque se sabía que entre ellos había algo.

Llego la hora de dibujo transcurrió como las otras la verdad era divertida esa clase ama no me agrava mucho porque no tenía mucha mano para dibujar pero al menos lo veía a emmett. Sonó el timbre el día escolar había terminado pero tenía tarea por hacer aun.

Al llegar a casa entre por una de las puertas de servicio cuando escuche la vos de mi padre

- Mary alice cullen me gustaría que me dieras un explicación de lo que sucedió hoy en la clase- su tono de vos era bastante enojado para lo que solía ser normalmente ya que era muy clamada

- Y ama me gustaría una explicación de lo que me entere hoy- respondí algo alterada

- Mira dos cosas la primera soy tu padre y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-

- Bien-

- Y dos se puede saber que pasa hoy-

- Nada solo que una chica me dijo que era una zorra y le dije que se retractara y discutimos-

- Hija te eduque para no reaccionar ante esas agresiones fue culpa mia-

- No claro que yo actué mal no volverá a suceder-

- Claro que no volverá a suceder apartar de mañana tendrás seguridad-

- Que! Seguridad pero hablamos de eso y dije que no quería-

- Es por tu bien aparte me siento más tranquilo-

- Si tu y yo así jamás podre sentirme normal-

- Hija tu ya lo eres-

- No lo soy, una chica normal no tiene seguridad y chofer y no, no voy a tener seguridad-

- La tendrás y no se discutirá-

- Si será lo que tú quieras como siempre- grite mientras salía de su despacho dando un portazo


End file.
